Dynamoelectric machines, such as turbine generators generally have a rotor that is axially positioned within a stator core that comprises a plurality of axially thin annular laminations that are assembled together to form a cylindrical stator core. This stator core is supported within a stationary frame of a housing, with the rotor disposed within the stator core. The rotor is formed as a cylindrical member having a central portion, facing the stator core, and end shafts. An end face of the central portion is formed at the location of the shaft.
Field windings of the generator are mounted in slots machined in the body of the generator rotor, spaced from the shaft, which windings carry DC (direct current). The current comes from a collector or exciter which is located in the end of the generator rotor and flows in axial leads that are positioned in the bore of the rotor. The current is transmitted to the outer surface of the rotor shaft by a radial lead that is threaded into the axial lead.
Attached to the top of the radial lead is a conductive member, such as a J-shaped strap, which transmits current from the radial lead to the field windings under the retaining rings which support these windings. An axial portion of this conductive member is normally contained in a slot along the outer surface of the rotor by retaining wedges such that the conductive member carries the current along the outer surface of the rotor shaft to the central portion of the rotor and then radially outwardly along the face of the central portion to the radially spaced field windings.
In a typical rotor construction, the conductive member is held by wedges and cleats to the shaft and the face of the central portion of the rotor. Where the rotor has been undercut, that is, a 360 degrees slot formed in the end face of the central portion of the rotor, to reduce structuralbourne noise in a generator, the conductive member cannot be directed along the shaft and outwardly along the face of the central portion, since the same needs to span the gap formed by the undercut without interfering with the noise reduction capabilities thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible connector for electrically connecting a radial lead of a generator rotor to the field windings thereof which will span the gap formed by an undercut in the end face of the central portion of the rotor without interfering with the noise reduction capabilities of the undercut.
It is another object of the present invention to
provide an improved dynamoelectric machine that includes a flexible conductor connecting the radial lead of a rotor to the field windings thereof which conductor will span the gap formed by an undercut in the end face of the central portion of the rotor, without interfering with the noise reduction capabilities of the undercut.